Eat Me Up
by Writer Unblocked
Summary: A fluffy little one-shot from the first campaign trail, in which Olivia is distracted by thoughts of Fitz (and the things she'd like to do with him).


**AN: Well, I don't know where this came from. It's a pretty short one-shot from back in the day (i.e. the first campaign trail)—think of it as my version of the first time Fitz openly flirts with Olivia.**

* * *

Olivia knew that it was wrong to want him. Very wrong. The man had a wife. He had _kids._ He probably had a house somewhere in California with a white picket fence and a dog. And if she was any good at her job—which she was, _very_ good—he stood an excellent chance of becoming the next President of the United States. And she…she was just his campaign manager. He should be off-limits. He _was_ off-limits.

And yet she couldn't stop herself from wanting him.

He was attracted to her, she knew. She knew the very first time they met, when he tried to fire her but immediately rehired her while gazing at her mouth with an expression that she could only describe as absolute _lust. _She told herself not to think about it, to just go back in and work. But that night in her hotel room, when she finally had time to slow down and relax over a bottle of wine, she acknowledged to herself that it was flattering. He was handsome, he had eyes that she just wanted to lose herself in and a broad chest that she wanted to run her fingers over. But she was a professional, and he wasn't the first attractive man she'd ever worked next to. Eventually they would get used to having each other around. The governor would stop looking at her with googly eyes, and she would stop deciding that she liked it.

But Governor Grant never stopped looking at her with googly eyes. There were times, when the two of them were alone or when he thought no one else was watching, that Olivia caught him staring at her like he wanted to eat her alive. At first she managed to ignore it, to keep her calm, professional demeanor. But weeks passed and she always had to work so close to him, doing things as intimate as putting on his ties. Not to mention that he was smart. He challenged her. Intellect, in her opinion, was more important than looks when it came to a man. And Governor Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the Third had both. He was a hard man to ignore.

And so, just a month into her work with his campaign, Olivia Pope found herself wanting him. All. The. Time. Her body hummed when she was near him, he invaded her thoughts—and fantasies—when she wasn't. She told no one about her infatuation. It wasn't appropriate. She had a difficult enough time admitting it just to herself.

_I just need to get laid_, she thought to herself as she watched Fitz engage in an animated conversation with a voter. They were at a campaign stop in North Carolina and he was doing exactly what he was supposed to be doing—greeting voters, shaking hands, kissing babies. Olivia, on the other hand, knew that she should be going over his speech one more time, but instead she found herself watching him from afar.

He just looked so…_good_ today. He was dressed somewhat casually in a blue dress shirt and black slacks—no jacket, no tie—with his unruly curls slicked back. The campaign manager in Olivia knew that his outfit was perfect the way it was. The woman in her ached to get those buttons undone so she could admire the solid chest she imagined he kept underneath. She wondered what it would be like to have him alone and bare-chested. She would love to run her fingers up and down his chest. Just once. To see what it felt like. She might like to see what it tasted like, too.

"You okay, Liv?" Cyrus appeared by Olivia's side, interrupting her daydream. She blinked and looked over at him.

"Of course, Cy…He's doing a great job out there today. These voters are eating him up," she replied in her most professional of tones.

"Yup. That's our boy," Cyrus said proudly as he kept on walking past Olivia. She glanced down at the speech in her hands and willed herself to focus.

It had been awhile since she'd slept with anyone. That _had_ to be the problem. Since she was a teenager, Olivia had always led a fairly active sex life. She liked sex. She especially liked passionate sex. It was a form of release for her, the greatest of all stress relievers. The Olivia of five or ten years ago would have had the phone numbers of one or two men who she knew she could rely on when she just needed fun, casual, no strings attached sex. But ever since her serious relationship and subsequent breakup with Edison Davis, something within her had changed. She was searching for something, she just didn't know what. Men who she had once found handsome now seemed subpar. She couldn't seem to find anyone in particular who stoked a fire within her. The Olivia of today didn't have any phone numbers, just a plentiful stash of wine and popcorn. She couldn't remember the last time she'd gone so long without getting laid. It couldn't be healthy.

Which was probably why she was obsessing over Fitzgerald Grant like he was some sort of God incarnate. She was horny, and he was there. Nothing more to it than that.

Olivia didn't realize that she was staring again until he looked up at her and a small smirk flicked over his features. Olivia blushed and wondered if he could possibly know exactly what she was thinking. It was impossible, and yet, as she watched him excuse himself from his conversation and make his way toward her with a confident smile on his face, she had the sinking feeling that he did.

Her heart fluttered in her chest as he neared, and she almost stopped breathing when he got so close to her that she could smell his cologne. It was strong and spicy and made her want to bury her nose in his neck and just inhale. Her body was humming again.

"Hi Olivia," was all he said.

"Governor Grant," her tone was cool and clipped. There was no way he was going to get anything other than complete professionalism out of her, "May I help you with something?"

"Yeah, actually I was just wondering how you like the changes I made to the speech," he said, gesturing to the pages in her hand.

"The changes?"

"Yes. You've been going over those papers for awhile now. Surely you noticed the changes?"

Olivia had no idea what he was talking about. She had been so busy pining for him that not a word of what she was supposed to have been reading had sunk in. She really, seriously needed to get her hormones under control.

"I, um, sorry—Of course! They're great!" she exclaimed, flashing him a wide, false smile. His eyes narrowed, and she knew that he could see right through her. She needed to change the subject, and fast. Unable to come up with anything better to say, she repeated what she'd just told Cyrus, "You're doing an excellent job. Those voters are eating you up."

Fitz just stared at her for a moment, his blue eyes rattling her nerves and doing amazing things to her libido.

"I was kidding about the changes, Liv—there are none," he murmured finally, leaning closer to her under the pretense of going over the speech. He placed his lips near her ear and his next words sent her heart racing, "You've been watching me for the last fifteen minutes. I was wondering if it's the speech that's making you blush like that, or if there's something else going on inside that pretty little mind of yours."

"I…" Olivia opened her mouth to say something, to explain herself, but instead she floundered dumbly, thrown off by the husky timber of his tone and his intimate proximity and her mind's pure inability to think of anything other than _sex_. Fitz smirked knowingly.

"Looks like the voters aren't the only ones who want to eat me up," he said with a wink. He let his fingers graze enticingly across the small of her back then and sauntered away. Olivia could only stare after him, her spine tingling where he'd touched her, her entire being flustered.

_Damn._

She was in trouble.

* * *

**AN: Yeah, so, like I said, that was short. Also, it was mostly unedited and could prob have been much improved if only I had the patience to wait a few days and re-read it before I post it. But I don't. I've got a couple of other ideas for campaign trail Olitz one-shots that I might add to this one day, although I'm mostly trying to focus on writing Unforgettable for now (which, if you haven't read already, you should definitely check out…yes that was a shameless self-plug). For those of you who already follow Unforgettable, it'll probs be another couple of days before the next update. This chapter has been hard, and I got stuck a few times (and subsequently distracted myself with this one-shot, lol), but I'm powering through it!**

**Anywho, drop me a line if you enjoyed this! You know I love reviews!**


End file.
